The Pediatric Hematology/Oncology Division of Emory University is the only Pediatric Cancer Center within a radius of 180 miles. This center offers multimodal therapy to children with malignant disorders. The Division cares for the children in the Atlanta area (population 2.5 million), the State of Georgia and other neighboring states including Alabama, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Florida. Emory University is one of the largest contributor of patients to the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) and has been so for the last 10 years earlier in SWOG. Emory University is one of the largest single contributor of patients to POG Phase I and Phase II studies. It is also a member of the special Phase I study group. Several research projects are currently underway. These include the investigation of Interleukin-2 (IL-2) in the treatment of children with acute leukemia and solid tumors. Along with this Phase I study, we are also investigating the activation of natural killer cells (NK cells) and LAK (lymphocyte activated killer cells) in children with acute leukemia and solid tumors. We have modified the IL-2 protocol, through better choice of patients, and altering the rate of infusion of IL-2, so that this agent can be safely given on an outpatient basis - a major accomplishment. Our Division is very active in biological response modifiers and a Phase I protocol is being developed to evaluate the use of interferon alpha in combination with IL-2. In addition we are investigating the use of retinoic acid and homoharringtonine in acute myelogenous leukemia. We are also investigating the use of myeloperoxidase messanger RNA probes in the diagnosis of unclassified leukemia. These probes will be used in the diagnosis of infant leukemias in the new infant leukemia protocol. Our Division is very actively involved in the investigation of the role of growth factors in the development of acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL). We have demonstrated that low molecular weight B-cell growth factor is a potent stimulator of ALL cells. We are investigating a new autocrine growth factor in ALL. We have also demonstrated that IL-6 inhibits the growth of ALL cells. All of these investigation may be of potential therapeutic value in the diagnosis and treatment of ALL.